


Anchor in the Darkness

by MLWood



Series: Biology [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pon Farr, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: Sequel to "Lessons in Anatomy".  Sarek, like his son, cannot escape the inevitability of the Pon Farr.  Without his beloved Amanda or a new bondmate this season of burning is looking a little more daunting.  T'Laan returns to the ship with a solution to his problem, but not everyone is happy about it.  Could probably be read alone, but reading LIA will make it make more sense overall. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of the Biology series and the sequel to "Lessons in Anatomy". This will post as two chapters for now, which may be left as is. However, I do have about 50 more pages of material that may make its way in later as I work it all out. For now it will be a short smutty fic, with potential to be a longer really smutty fic later. :)

Anchor in the Storm

“This is Grade A bullshit Sarek!” Jim yelled as he burst into the high security suite Sarek had been moved to in the middle of the night, his regular guest suite on the Enterprise no longer secure enough to contain him as the final stages of the pon farr finally hit after weeks of hormonal fluctuations and intensive meditation. He'd held on longer than they had expected, considering he'd been dangling by a thread at Jim and Spock's bonding. Jim had half expected to return to the ship and get a report that the man had gone into rut, and had told him as much when he met with them for breakfast the next morning. His low grade fever and pheromones had triggered the final rut of Spock's own pon farr at the bonding ceremony after all. 

“Captain,” Sarek greeted sedately from where he sat meditating, or rather trying to. He could not get past the first level now that pon farr was fully upon him, and it was beginning to batter his shields to pieces. Both T'Laan and Spock had tried to help him through melds, but he was beyond all of that now. Nothing could stop the driving force of the pon farr. This would be the tenth season of burning he'd endured and still he despised the loss of control. This cycle was additionally so much worse without the comfort of a mate to sooth him and especially without Amanda, his most beloved wife.

“Not on my fucking ship!” Jim said pacing in agitation. “How can they do this? The Council requested this shit and Starfleet approved whatever bullshit story the Council came up with. This is _my_ ship! We've already been here for weeks assisting the Colony, which is fine, don't get me wrong, but now we're a fucking floating brothel? Where do they get off?”

“Am I no longer welcome aboard Captain?” Sarek queried, turning his head to watch the young man fume a few feet away. He had grown to respect his son's bondmate over the past few weeks aboard the ship, beyond just the heroic young man that had jumped from a drill over a dying planet to save his colleague and then had faced down a seemingly impossible enemy only to persevere. James Kirk was a compassionate and fair human being that felt the constant need to protect everyone and everything around him, to the point of personal insult when he felt he had failed.

“Of course you're welcome Ambassador,” Jim said pausing his pacing and sighing, fists clenching and releasing repeatedly. “Never doubt that I will welcome you here Sarek. You're _family_. However, I've just been informed that ten Vulcan women will be guests on the ship for another month while we orbit, conducting _highly secure meetings_ with the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. They're doing this...this...this _travesty_ to your honor on my ship? It's not right Sarek! You don't deserve this. There has to be another way.”

“Jim,” Sarek said, nearly sighing as he stood. He moved to stand in front of his young son in law. “I admit that it is unusual and even looked down upon to impregnate a female without a bond, but the needs of the many...”

“No don't feed me that bullshit line again, because I don't believe you are really that comfortable with this! God Sarek it's one step away from rape,” Jim said desperately. “They're going to tie you down like an animal! Jesus Christ they just need a breeding stand to strap you into to complete the total fuckeduppedness that is this plan.”

Sarek did sigh then and shook his head as he looked at the floor. “I have given my consent, and in truth you must understand that in a way I will be very much like any dangerous beast. I cannot in good conscientiousness loose myself on a community in that state, here or on the colony. I am still young enough that my passions will be fierce, and I will lack the ability to control my baser needs should I be allowed to be free. The colony is hard pressed already to contain and care for all of the males in pon farr currently. You can keep me locked down more effectively than the Healers on the colony at present. These voluntary groups of females are also doing what they can to help us survive. They are not your enemy Jim.”

“Do you even know any of them?” Jim pleaded, shoulders drooping in defeat. Over the weeks of getting to know his father in law on a personal level, Jim had come to see what Amanda must have seen in him, and greatly admired him already. The man was fiercely intelligent and even a little bit funny when he wasn't being scary as shit. He'd even say he cared about Sarek, if not like a father, then at least a respected uncle or mentor.

“I have read files on each of them and have even worked with a few on the colony,” Sarek confirmed with a nod. “I will be meeting with the group in person this afternoon.” He reached out and gently grasped the young man's shoulders. “Jim, I thank you for your concern for my well-being, but I have made my decision. I will live because of this choice and children will be born to our dwindled people. It is not ideal, but most will look upon it as necessity. I will not lose face in this.”

“Do you have to be strapped down though? I mean damn Sarek. We could just lock the door or something. I could do things to a lock that would make it so you'd have to cut the door open afterward. You're not an animal,” Jim argued softly. “You're _not_.”

“I will be,” Sarek said in disagreement, his voice cracking slightly. “You know this from your time with Spock. I have seen in his mind when he attempted to seriously injure several of your crew for nothing more than poorly chosen words and timing. It is the worst indignity of the fever, to turn into a rutting savage beast, but I have survived it nine times and will likely survive the same again in my lifetime. In addition I will not be permitted to bond with any of the females. They want the offspring, not a bondmate. We have discussed this already Captain.”

“Just...be sure this is the only way,” Jim said nodding, resigned to allow the man to choose his own fate. Jim hesitated and then flushed. “I mean I could...Spock told me about essentially borrowing a family member's mate. To save you I could do it. I would do it. I told Spock today that I would be willing.”

“No Jim,” Sarek said softly, gratitude filling him at the self sacrificing young man's words. “At present we have only the single solution. Offering yourself is not an option. I would never ask that of you or my son, though you have my gratitude for the gesture. Your bond is young and would be damaged by that kind of sharing, as we have not yet established a familial bond between us,” Sarek said. “Do not worry Captain. I have given your Doctor permission to securely monitor my progress through the fever. If he or T'Laan feel I am mistreated in any way or become a danger to the females or your crew, they will step in.”

Jim nodded again. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay. Just you know, if you change your mind and need me, I will still come. We could work it out. I have it on good authority that I'm awesome in bed you know.”

Sarek's eyes squinted slightly in a smile. “Thank you Captain, Jim, but that will be unnecessary. Please do not change that decision for me once I am unable to defend myself,” Sarek said, turning and moving back to his meditation mat.

“How long do you have?” Jim asked, once again serious as he watched Sarek settle back down on his mat.

“I estimate two days,” Sarek said looking sideways. “I am already struggling to move beyond the first level of meditation and my appetite has decreased. From experience that is the first stages of plak tow. Tomorrow I will likely be agitated and would normally seek reassurance from my mate. In this case the chosen women will congregate in the room with me. After that I will be restrained for the remaining time.”

“What about food and bathroom needs?” Jim asked coming to sit next to his father in law.

“I no longer feel hunger, as I stated,” Sarek reminded him patiently, “So the other issue will be void, quite literally, by the time I enter plak tow.”

“Okay,” Jim said nodding and sighing. He supposed Spock had been the same. Jim had been a disgusting human mess by the end. It had taken Spock three days to return to normal bodily functions after his final rut, and only with the aid of some medication provided by T'Laan. Vulcan constipation after pon farr was in a league of its own. Spock had been _cranky_. He'd also lost significant weight after nearly three weeks of subdued appetite. He was only now finally starting to look like his usual lean, but healthy self a month later. 

“Mind if I sit with you for awhile? Spock is in the labs catching up on all he missed this last month and a half,” Jim explained.

“I do not mind,” Sarek said closing his eyes, “As long as you are silent now.”

Jim huffed a laugh. “Have you met me?” A twitch of Sarek's mouth was his only answer. Jim sighed and closed his own eyes, attempting to practice the exercises Spock was teaching him. He'd probably doze off instead of finding inner peace, but it was worth giving it a try.

***

“Doctor McCoy to Captain Kirk,” Bones said over the Bridge comm later the next afternoon. 

“What's up Bones?” Jim asked letting his PADD fall to his lap as he stretched his arms up.

“He's gone under,” Bones replied seriously. “T'Laan confirmed it just now.”

Jim froze and let his arms drop. He glanced up at Spock who looked grim. He might understand the reasoning in his father's decision and the logic behind it, but he still didn't entirely approve of the methods. He'd admitted as much to Jim already, and even bent a little on the idea of Jim assisting, though he didn't like that much either. “Shit okay,” Jim said softly. A little earlier than Sarek had estimated then. “Thanks Bones. Need anything?”

“I could use Uhura to ensure the vid link is completely secure for the operation,” Bones said after a moment. “It's encrypted, but you know...”

Nyota looked up from her station, eyebrows raised. Jim hadn't told anyone but Bones and Spock, of course, about what was happening in the guest quarters. He'd just let the crew know they'd be at the planet for another month to help out and take a little leave. “Sir?” she asked curiously. “Doctor McCoy is requesting me?”

“Yeah, head down to Bone's office. He'll fill you in on what they're working on,” Jim said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Yes Captain,” she said nodding and rising from her seat and nodding to the ensign that slid into her place. 

“Lieutenant,” Jim said, jumping up and walking with her into the turbolift, letting the doors close on them. “It's for the Ambassador,” he said softly. “He's _ill_ like Spock was and won't be himself for a few weeks.”

She looked at him carefully for a moment and then nodded in understanding. “I see. I'll keep that in mind Captain. Thank you.”

“This can't be leaked Uhura. There's no one better than you at this stuff. I really mean that too,” he said clasping her shoulder and squeezing gently. “I trust you like I trust Spock, you know that right? This has to be watertight.”

“Is it really that bad?” she whispered in concern, suddenly worried if Jim was treating it so seriously. If it was just about the Ambassador getting laid to get through the pon farr, she didn't see what the big deal was. Surely he had a bondmate lined up already, despite their difficulties in finding him one before he arrived. He was _S'chn T'gai Sarek_ , from the House of Surak. They were practically royalty. They'd have been scrambling to find someone willing and able to bond with him she was sure. From what she understood he didn't even have to bond with them, but he'd probably try anyway. You didn't just let a man like him die when anyone could save him from the fever just by being a warm body to fuck.

“It's wrong and I hate it,” Jim said, shaking his head. “Go to Bones. He'll explain what they are working on to try to get him through it alive.”

“Yes sir, Jim,” she said and left for medical, now feeling apprehensive about what she would find when she arrived.

***

Nyota wasn't quite sure what to expect when she got to medical, but it wasn't complete silence. She half expected to find Sarek drugged inside a cage from the way Jim acted. She wandered through to McCoy's office and found him at a terminal with an earpiece in, looking frustrated. “Doctor McCoy?” she said to get his attention. “You need my help?”

McCoy looked up, startled, then sighed. “Yep. Engage the privacy lock and I'll walk you through the situation.”

She did and then sat down in the chair across the desk from him. “The Captain said it was about the Ambassador?”

“Yep. Pon farr,” he said picking up his coffee and taking a big swig. “He's been holding out for weeks, but nature eventually runs its course for us all.”

“That's what I figured from what Jim said,” she said with a small nod, frowning. “Only I thought he didn't have a mate? Did they find one? Is that what this is about?”

“Nope,” McCoy said flushing. “Damn shame too. After a few weeks of having him around he was kinda growing on me. Can't say I agree with their plan any more than Jim honestly. Sounds like torture to me.”

“So what, he's going to die here now?” she asked in horror, placing her hands on the desk, feeling sick. No wonder Jim was so upset. 

“No to that too. T'Laan and the other Healers have a grand plan to basically turn an unbonded male's pon farr into a big gang bang,” McCoy said with a grimace.

“Uh, I'm...what?” she asked, startled, suddenly feeling all wrong footed. “Vulcans are pretty much strictly monogamous, at least since Surak anyway. There are always exceptions, but love affairs are illogical since your mate always knows exactly what you need, so...I-I don't understand.”

“Yeah, well this is pre-Surak shit apparently. Back when harems were a thing. Sarek being some big wig in their society means thousands of years ago he'd been mated to half a dozen females, maybe even a few males for the hell of it, by now, so that's the route they decided to go. The mental bond being a requirement is kind of like telling human teens to get married before they have sex. It's not necessary, just makes things run more smoothly. The females that refuse to re-bond are basically going to line up for a turn on the pony ride,” McCoy said reaching down into his desk drawer and pulling out a bottle of brandy to add to his coffee.

“I don't understand what this has to do with me,” she said faintly, horrified at the impersonal coldness of the plan, at imagining the proud Vulcan servicing female after female just to survive a fever. Sure some guys might joke about that kind of thing, but Sarek wouldn't be one of them. From just a few weeks of really getting to know him, she didn't see this sitting well with him.

“I need to monitor him, so no one gets hurt, just like I did with Jim and Spock here and there,” McCoy said, taking another drink of his coffee and grimacing. “Thing is he's an Ambassador. Can you imagine the shit that would hit the fan if this got out like that incident on the Bridge? I mean...if the wrong Admiral got wind of something like this? We got lucky it was Barnett last time and Jim's just a Captain, Flagship or not. But concerning the Ambassador? Whole planets might have a problem with it. Treaties and negotiations could dry right up if they see him as anything but the pure, emotionless, upstanding Vulcan Ambassador. A guy recorded participating in a week long orgy though? Yeah...”

“I see,” she said nodding, just imagining what it would be like to have video of the Ambassador in such a compromising position floating around. His career would indeed be over, not to mention how people would view Vulcans after that. They'd develop a reputation worse than Risans or Orions. “I'll take a look at the encryption then,” she said standing and moving around the desk with a serious nod.

“I should warn y...” McCoy started to say, then cut off as Nyota's eyes landed on his terminal screen. 

“Oh,” she squeaked. Sarek was strapped down to a low bed, naked, very clearly aroused and pissed as hell. The normally dignified man was straining at his bonds and yelling, though she couldn't hear what. All she could think to say was, “Huh, Healer T'Laan was right. Not all Vulcan's have super dicks like Spock.”

A few seconded passed before her words sunk in and she looked horrified at McCoy, who burst out in loud guffaws. “Christ you sounded like you were channeling Jim there.”

“Thanks,” she said sarcastically, flushing. “I didn't mean that how it sounded. He's a perfectly nice size. Much more manageable.” 

“If you say so,” McCoy was with a snort. “Not really my cup of tea to be honest.”

She cocked her head as she looked at the feed again. “Is he okay? This doesn't seem like the best set up for him honestly. Just those cuffs are probably going to hurt him and mess up his circulation with his arms up like that. Plus lying on his back for three days in semen is probably going to mess up his skin. How can that be comfortable?”

“Hell, I don't know. This is what T'Laan asked for,” McCoy said pulling out a second earpiece and handing it to her. “He's been yelling in Vulcan for an hour. Lots of “release me” and “please”. You can listen to him while you're double checking the feed to make sure.”

She took the earpiece and shooed him from the chair, with minimal grumbling from the man. Settling in she winced at the constant stream of hoarse, angry yelling from the normally soft spoken, dignified man. She'd conversed with him several times since his arrival on the ship, and he was intelligent and interesting to speak with, not to mention attractive in that older man sort of way. She liked to think that they were even building up a bit of a flirty friendship, or at least as much as any Vulcan ever did. Friends weren't really their thing. Or flirting.

“He's mostly swearing and saying that it hurts and burns right now,” she said after listening for a moment. Her heart clenched as he seemed to deflate into the bed suddenly, as if giving up, then began to plead and beg for relief, sounding desperately sad and defeated. She blinked away sudden tears and shook her head. “Oh my god Leonard this is so awful,” she whispered. “No wonder Jim was so upset about this. I had no idea it was like this for them. He's begging for relief from the pain. I mean Christ look at his dick alone! It's solid green and _looks_ painful even to me.” Looking down at the controls, she began to work rapidly, trying to ignore the proud male sobbing in her ear. 

“Doctor McCoy to Healer T'Laan,” McCoy said behind her, not needing to fully understand Vulcan to see that something was not right about the whole scene either. Spock had never reached the point where he actually wept and his lok had never taken on that angry green color either, despite several days of semi tumescence. Clearly they were making the male wait far too long for relief. 

“Yes Doctor McCoy?” T'Laan reply came nearly a minute later.

“What the hell is the hold up? He's obviously in pain in there,” McCoy growled. “I never once saw Spock act like that.”

“There is developing reluctance among the volunteers Doctor,” she said tensely, after a pause.

“They were all fine yesterday at their health exam and this morning when they came to spend the day with him. They all seemed determined to carry this out with him. All Vulcan duty and honor and whatnot. What the hell happened?” the Doctor said, true anger in his voice now. “Is this some sort of game to them?”

“I do not know Doctor. That is what I am trying to ascertain. It seems most likely that their resolve has been shaken by a small faction of our people who are protesting the offspring from unbonded mothers,” she admitted. “The resulting offspring are considered unnatural and a disruption to the family unit model. A couple of the females have admitted to being contacted by the group in screenings, but it was not seen as an issue as they were determined to do their duty to the species. I now believe I was mistaken in allowing their participation.”

“Of all the goddamn times for Bible thumpers to get involved,” McCoy growled, jamming his hands on his hips and staring at the floor in frustration.

“Doctor?” the Healer asked, confused.

“Never you mind that, human saying. What about you? This was your idea Healer. Why aren't you in there?” he asked looking at Nyota, mouthing “what the hell?” She shook her head in confusion, leaning back from the terminal. The feed was completely secure now. She was fairly certain even Jim wouldn't be able to hack it at this point, though she might still have him try.

“I am experiencing my menstrual cycle unfortunately. He has rejected my offers of comfort already, otherwise I assure you I would not hesitate to handle this alone,” T'Laan said sounding a bit frustrated, which meant she was likely fuming mad. “The timing is most unfortunate. Had his time come two days from now, as we initially believed, I would mostly likely be able to assist. If they do not comply soon I will either have to force my attentions on him or contact my office to send the willing pon farr relief males. He will be displeased as he already thanked but rejected the three males that approached him.

Nyota looked at the man on the screen and pressed her lips together, determination welling up inside. She couldn't allow him to suffer like this. It was so completely stupid. She pushed her own experiences aside with barely a thought to the discomfort she'd experienced with Spock. Sarek was strapped down, so the bruising strength wouldn't be an issue, and while the fral still freaked her out a little, she could deal with it. “Where are they?” she asked softly.

“Hang on T'Laan,” McCoy said, muting the mic. “Pardon?”

“Where are they on the ship?” she asked standing and pulling out the earpiece. She turned and looked him in the face seriously, trembling slightly as anger flooded her. 

“The secured suite in the guest quarters,” he said frowning slightly. “Why, can't you secure it here?”

“It's secure. I need the access code please,” she said pleasantly, but with steal in her voice that made him blink in surprise.

“Now you wait a minute Lieutenant, I can't just give...” he started to say.

“Give me the code Leonard!” she bit out drawing herself up and pointing at the terminal. “If I can't talk those idiots into helping him, I'll do it myself. That's one of the most important men in the Federation, and he is not going to die because a bunch of ninnies got cold feet once shit got real! You said he just needed to have sex right? So give me the damn code! I'll get the Captain down there to do it for me if I have to, but I _will_ be going in.”

“I...uh 66854C68,” he said faintly looking at her with his eyebrows raised so high, Spock would be proud. “You're a little bit scary, you know that Uhura?”

“Thank you,” she said primly, turning and hurrying out the door. “Lieutenant Uhura to Captain Kirk,” she called as she stomped out of medical and down the corridor to the lift.

“You all done already?” Jim asked curiously, coming out of the turbolift behind her, startling her a bit. She shouldn't be surprised he couldn't stay out of it long. She nodded tersely and kept walking, waving for him to follow like she was the Captain, not him. Jim didn't care and followed quickly. “Awesome. How'd he look?”

“Like shit and now the others are clamming up on him. I'm going to talk some sense into them or go in and do it myself,” she said through clenched teeth.

“W-what? Seriously?” he said grabbing her arm to stop her, face dead serious. “What happened?” he whispered looking around the empty hallway.

“Some purist group is basically making them feel shitty for helping, so they are backing out,” she said blinking away furious tears, wiping her eyes. “They don't even care that he's begging. Begging and fucking crying Jim! How can they do this to him? How can women, supposedly without emotions, be worried about what others are thinking? This isn't logical. It's cruel. Vulcans don't do cruel.”

He let go of her arm and looked at her for a moment, then nodded. “Do what you need to do Uhura. I'll back you up on whatever you decide. Be careful once you get in there though. It...it isn't all romance and snuggles. It's pretty fucking scary at times actually and you're probably going to get hurt. You have to understand that. You're strong, and I have faith you can do this if you need to, but don't do anything that will put you in real danger. That time Spock almost broke your wrist will have nothing on this. Sarek won't stop like Spock did. You're not bonded to him, so he won't recognize that he's hurting you.”

“I know. Thank you Jim,” she said softly, nodding. “I'll be careful if I go into his room. See you in a few days I guess?” He sighed, pulling her in for a quick hug, before nodding his head towards the lift. She walked away from him and into the turbo lift with a pounding heart. 

Nyota arrived at the secure section of the guest quarters five minutes later and let herself in, lips settled in a thin line of anger. Several Vulcan women were gathered in the open common room, looking surprisingly uncomfortable for Vulcans. T'Laan was speaking rapidly in Vulcan to them, looking visibly angry, reminding her a little of when Spock lost it on the bridge. 

“What in the hell do you all think you're playing at?” Nyota snapped out, interrupting T'Laan and gaining the roomful of attention. “Is this just a game to all of you? An experiment? What? Do you think this so trivial that you can just walk away? You know what will happen to him. You all agreed to do this. You made a commitment that you need to stand by. There is a man, a very important and good man, depending on at least one of you to step up and save him from dying of a fucking fever, and you're all standing around like confused sheep because of hateful words? Is this really what a Vulcan woman is, because I have to say I am overwhelmingly unimpressed. You let emotions rule while logic and honor leaves you. You are failing him! You are weak! You are not Vulcan!”

“You know not what you speak of,” one older woman said, chin tilted up disdainfully at the human.

Nyota sucked in a breath through her nose and flipped her long hair angrily behind her as she walked right up to the objecting woman. “I don't know what I speak of, huh?” The woman didn't flinch but she did flush at the shorter human's challenge. “I don't understand that one of the most important people to your species, a direct line to Surak even, just needs someone to sit on his dick for a few days to live? I think I have a pretty good grasp on what I speak of, don't you?”

“They say our children will be labeled as unnatural, unwanted,” a young woman said carefully, not particularly wanting Nyota in her personal space as well. “What kind of life will that be for them?”

“Says who? A few people too old to breed? Logic ladies! Your species is nearly extinct! You need numbers, however you can get them. My god, you will be the mothers of your species! Mothers to the new line of Surak. You should be proud and tell them to go fuck themselves! They are the illogical ones, not you! As a female Vulcan it is your duty and honor to care for your males in this time of need. And he _needs_ you! Look at him! He's depending on you. Listen to that proud man reduced to tears because you have failed him! How will you sleep tonight knowing that you have let this happen?” Nyota cried, blinking away her own frustrated tears as she looked around at them. A few looked like they wanted to speak, but instead stared at the ground or looked, unsure, at the room where Sarek could be heard whimpering softly. 

She ground her teeth together and bit out, “So _this_ is the Vulcan heart huh? Healer T'Laan please inform the Captain that I chose to go in myself. He'll understand my meaning.” T'Laan simply nodded at her, her expression placid, but her eyes grateful and understanding.

Gasps rang out around the room as she turned and marched across the room and punched in the code to get into Sarek's room. “Just...no,” she snapped at them, hand up, then stepped into the sweltering room.

Sarek was strapped down on a low, partially inclined bed in the middle of the room. He was entirely naked and groaning in apparent agony. She moved closer, looking him over, somewhat nervous now that she was so close to him. His body was surprisingly fit for someone who was older than her great grandfather. And wasn't that just a weird thought? The graying hair and lines on his face were the only thing to indicate he was older. She swallowed and moved her eyes to the body part that had played a part in her separating from Spock. She was relieved to see that while he still had the same kind of fral, rustling against his thighs in agitation, his darkly flushed lok was only about six or seven inches and a perfectly manageable width.

“ _Sanu_ ,” he groaned, arching and tugging at his restraints, muscles bulging in effort. He was looking at her hungrily and a big part of her winced, knowing he didn't even know who she was right now. That stung a bit, but she couldn't let it get to her. She had a personal mission and she was going to damn well get through this. She could beg forgiveness later.

Swallowing again she began to strip. “This better stay between us McCoy!” she called, knowing the doctor would have the feed on the whole time. She dropped her clothing in a pile and flexed her hands nervously. “I regret that you must endure this Ambassador,” she said in Vulcan walking closer to the bed, as he watched her every move, looking strangely calm now. “I know we do not know each other very well yet, and have only begun to develop a professional friendship, but I cannot let them leave you like this. I hope you will understand that when this is done.”

Shaking slightly she climbed up on the bed, surprised at the heat radiating from his skin, hotter than Spock had ever been. “Okay. I can do this,” she said to herself. “Nothing new here, just three days of it. No biggie. Freaking Kirk did this with Spock and his giant freaking dick. I can do it too.” She looked at the writhing fral with trepidation. So far her experiences had been less than stellar, but she at least knew a few tricks that a regular human woman didn't. She wished she'd taken a moment to pick Jim's brain about his experience with Spock's fral though. She'd seen him work around them with no problems at the bonding ceremony after all. She glanced up and saw that Sarek was still watching her and was no longer struggling. He looked surprisingly _there_ actually.

“Ambassador?” she asked carefully, blushing.

“Lieutenant Uhura,” he said sounding confused, his voice rough from yelling. “I do not understand why you are here. Where are the others?”

Nyota bit her lip and knelt at his side trying not to feel self-conscious. After all he was in a much more compromising situation. “The Vulcan females were contacted by an extremist group that threatened to shame the future children born from this endeavor. They were hesitating and arguing. You looked like you were in pain. I couldn't...it wasn't right to leave you to die because of their pride.” 

“I thank you for your sacrifice, but you need not do this for me,” he said shifting in his restraints. “If indeed there is such shame in this for the females, I will succumb to the fever. I would not have my offspring grow in the same environment as my sons.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, slipping sideways onto her hip and leaning on her hand, as she got comfortable. 

“Sybok was always open with his emotions, following pre-Surakian ideals, as was ultimately his choice. Many Vulcans scorned his choice, however, and he never related well with his classmates. It created some friction between us, which eventually led to his move away from our family home. I never saw him again. Spock was much the same, but on the other end of the spectrum. He has an unusually high psi reading. As a child he was evaluated and found to be one of the strongest in recorded history.” She smiled at the paternal pride in his eyes. “The children and even a few teachers felt threatened by this talent and took every opportunity to draw emotional responses from him. He got in several altercations at his school, as a result.”

She smiled sadly. “I think maybe he and Jim are more similar than most of us realize. Jim once told me that his genius level intelligence, in the backwater town he grew up in, got him in trouble more often than not.”

“People can be cruel when they feel their ways are threatened,” Sarek said with a small sigh. “I comprehend why the Vulcan females have forsaken me in my time of need, even knowing I will die because of it.”

“You won't die,” Nyota said firmly. “I will stay here with you as much as I can. T'Laan would be in here too, but she said you rejected her.”

“Why would I reject her I wonder? I respect Healer T'Laan greatly,” he said a small frown on his face. “Has she bonded unexpectedly?”

“No. She's menstruating,” Nyota said with a flush.

“Ah yes, I had noticed this morning. Most inconvenient timing, considering Vulcan woman shed their uterine lining only three times in a human year,” he said with a sigh. “Perhaps I should have chosen a male mate after all, despite my preference otherwise. There were offers. When consumed by the fever I will accept only females capable of breeding offspring. Doctors had to interfere with Amanda's cycle when my time neared, forcing it to come early and be completed before I burned with the fever. Typically a female's cycle will align with her mate's. Indeed I am certain T'Laan believed it would not be an issue in her participation, but the fever came on in a most irregular manner.”

“My own was two weeks ago,” she supplied with a small flush. Telling one of the most influential men in the Federation about her period was a little surreal. Of course so was having him tied naked to a bed without having any sort of prior relationship with him.

“Do not be embarrassed,” he said with a small smile. “If anyone should feel awkward, it is me, and I do not.” When she raised her brow in question, he cocked his head downward. “Your arm is touching my thigh and my shields are in shambles. I can see your surface thoughts.”

She jerked upright. “Oh I'm so sorry!”

“Don't be,” he said closing his eyes and sighing. “You have a bright and interesting mind. Very organized. Mine is not so organized at this time. Your thoughts are what brought me this moment of clarity. I thank you for that.”

“How long do you have?” she asked, clasping her hands against her naked thighs.

“Not long,” he said shaking his head and looking down at her again. “The first day I have some periods of clarity, like the present, but very soon I will have no concept of those that are around me.”

Her heart clenched at his words. “How can you stand being so vulnerable?” she asked, feeling tears sting her eyes. “I mean seriously. You let them tie you down with only T'Laan and a camera feed to protect you. How can you trust them to not to hurt you? You're an ambassador and important.”

“I have little choice. It is biology. Kaiidth,” he sighed, closing his eyes again and breathing in deeply. “You do have a choice however and should leave.”

She suddenly felt self conscious and pulled her arms into cover herself. “I'm sorry, I didn't think you would care who help...”

“You misunderstand. You are a highly intelligent and aesthetically pleasing woman. Exceedingly so. From the moment we met over a month ago I have considered courting you properly, despite your prior association with my son,” Sarek said opening eyes that were starting to darken with arousal. “But this will not be the gentle lovemaking and worship you deserve. This is mating. Not lovemaking, not fucking, not even simple sexual intercourse. It is unkind and demanding, and though you would undoubtedly receive pleasure from our copulation, there is also great risk of injury. Were I free, I would hold you down and mount you, without rest, for the duration. I would not let you leave me to eat, sleep, or use the facilities. You could be torn and bleeding and I would still take you. Therefore I ask that you leave so you do not sustain injury,” he said flexing his muscles and arching slightly. 

“I won't leave you like this,” she said shaking her head, and rising up on her knees again. She moved to straddle his flexing thighs, placing her shaking hands on his toned chest for support, the thick gray hair tickling her fingers as he bucked and twisted.

“GO!” he snarled, startling her with his sudden ferocity. “Go before it is too late.”

“No,” she said shaking her head, her heart pounding at the dark look in his eyes. She was afraid, god was she afraid, but she could do this. 

“Perhaps you are correct and I do not want this,” he gritted out, his hips arching up as she moved forward, straddling his naturally slick lok.

“You have little choice,” she said, throwing his words back at him, her voice quivering with shame and fear. “I cannot let you die over something so foolish.” She let out a breath and lowered her body down onto him, taking him deep in one long slide. Nyota gasped as she was stretched open by the slick lok, grateful for his natural lubricant, as her nervousness was interfering with her own arousal. It didn't help that it had been awhile since that last time she'd had sex with anything but her favorite vibrating toy. The last guy had been before Spock even.

He groaned and thrust upwards, chest heaving and bunching as he tried to pull free from his restraints. “Release me,” he snarled, his face twisting until he was no longer the serene looking man she'd begun to know over the last few weeks here over New Vulcan. She wouldn't lie to herself. She _was_ terrified and already regretting coming here, if only for her own safety. Nyota knew though, that she would never forgive herself if she let him die because she was afraid of him. When you ran with boys like Sulu, Spock and Jim, you had to grow or a pair or move on to safer waters.

Instead she began to move on him, his slick lok dragging for a moment on her delicate inner flesh. She gritted her teeth already cursing inwardly at the soreness this would create inside her. Trying to get her arousal in gear, she pulled one hand from his chest and slid her middle finger between her folds to rub her clitoris.

Her movement made him pause again in his attempts to escape and turn dark eyes to her hand. She shrieked, startled as the fral that had been gripping his thighs slid around her own, the upper two sliding between her legs where they were joined. He made a strange purring sound as the two long appendages slid between his lok and her outer folds, gathering what moisture was there. It felt surprisingly nice actually. Kind of like when a lover rubbed his thumbs over the area.

Nyota remembered his affront a few weeks ago when Jim had described the fral as a tool for keeping a mate from escaping. Sarek had said if a male used them properly the mate would not want to escape in the first place. She figured she was about to learn first hand why that hadn't just been very Vulcan bragging about his own prowess in the sack. 

After a moment of gentle slithering, one fral pressed against her more firmly, pushing her hand out of the way as it slid over her swelling clitoris. She had had lovers thrust their penis along the sensitive nub before, and it had felt pretty damn nice, but this was amazing. She sucked in a breath as it slid back and forth, each slide longer than any human penis could accomplish. “Oh,” she groaned. “That's really good Sarek. Keep doing that.” His only response was a soft growl and a hard thrust up into her body.

Nyota rode him slowly, starting to really enjoy the sensations now that she was relaxing. God it had been years since she'd had a real dick inside her. Her life was too busy for dating and most men on board were a little intimidated by her. The Bridge crew were the only ones that didn't stutter when they spoke to her, aside from one or two of her assigned Cadets and Ensigns. Hell even Scotty and McCoy got flustered on occasion. No doubt Jim would have been up for a little casual fun, but that would get weird fast, plus he was married to Spock now. Another hard thrust brought her attention back to the male beneath her, his eyes glittering dangerously. Right. Touch telepathy. 

She flexed up and down on him as he stroked her and thrust up as hard as his restraints allowed, focusing on the sensations building in her body. For a man who was tied up, he was doing a pretty damn good job of getting her there. Nyota gasped shakily as the familiar burn of orgasm started to build, something that never happened when she was on top. She was always too distracted by the burning in her working muscles or balancing awkwardly on the bed over her lover.

She very nearly shrieked again as one of his remaining fral slid from her thigh and up to press against her anus. “Uh, I don't...” she gasped. “I don't do that.” He groaned softly and pressed the fral inside her slowly, the glimmer in his eyes echoing her own words, “you have little choice”. “Oh,” she gasped faintly, a blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment as she was breached where she'd never allowed another man to venture. The fourth fral followed closely behind its companion, stretching her open until she felt entirely too full of the male below her. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, cheeks flaming at the sensation of being doubly penetrated, and then remembering that McCoy could see all of this. Well she hoped his arm got a good workout over it. She promptly dismissed all thoughts of her audience as everything began to move. Holy hell! Her pelvis lit up with sensation as four fral worked against her clitoris and in her anus, while his lok kept hitting just the right spot inside. “Christ your weren't just bragging were you?” Unsurprisingly he didn't answer, just continued to work under her, building her pleasure higher and higher.

And then just like that she was coming and actually screaming with how good it felt. He grunted and thrust upward into her five more times before freezing, back arched as he shuddered. 

Nyota slumped down as her body relaxed slowly, aftershocks making her twitch as he pulsed slowly inside her until she could feel it sliding out of her and coating her trembling, tired thighs. The fral against her clit slid gently away and wrapped loosely around her legs as she collapsed forward onto his chest panting. “Oh my god Sarek, that was, wow. Seriously those idiots in the other room don't know what they're missing.”

“I believe your cries of pleasure may have made that point to them,” T'Laan said softly from behind, startling Nyota into sitting up a little. The older woman shushed her as the man below her tensed. “Do not fight or he will react poorly.”

“Healer T'Laan,” Nyota said, flushing at the picture she must present right now. “I-.”

The beautiful Vulcan smiled a tiny kind smile. “Do not be embarrassed. You would likely be horrified at some of the things I have seen during pon farr. I assure you this is not shocking. I simply came in to see if you were injured in anyway.”

“No, I'm okay,” Nyota said shaking her head and looking down at Sarek. He was watching T'Laan with suspicion in his eyes, but remained relaxed. “Should I leave for awhile and come back? Let him rest?”

“No,” T'Laan said shaking her head. “You have had a Vulcan lover of sorts in the past. If he is still erect he is still mid orgasm. It takes some time for our males to finish this process.”

“Wish I could orgasm for half an hour,” Nyota muttered.

“Yes,” T'Laan said with a huff of amusement. “As do I.” She turned to Sarek and asked in Vulcan, “Are you well?” When he just continued to watch her she sighed. “He may not gain clarity again for the remainder, though he might after he has completed this cycle. I will attempt to offer myself again in two days when my menstrual cycle is completed. I will not be fertile, but perhaps my scent will be enough to interest him and give you time to rest.”

“Can't Doctor McCoy, I don't know, just flush it out of you?” Nyota asked settling back on Sarek's hips, trying not to blush as it pushed everything further inside her and made him shudder.

“Yes, but it is not the tissue that offends his senses. Indeed most males are sexually excited by its presence as it signals sexual maturity in a female, though they will never admit that out loud,” she said, eyes twinkling. “It is the hormones that signal me as an inappropriate female mate during their Time. It is a time for breeding, not just copulating for pleasure. I would prefer we not tamper with the balance in my body now that you are here to help, as it would take months to regulate them to normality. It was something I was prepared to do if the situation became more dire. I thank you for stepping in as even with the end of my cycle he may still reject me based on infertility. Sometimes unbonded males taking another male will reject the male mate on the same premise.”

“It's fine,” Nyota said, then gasped as Sarek tensed for a moment and then shuddered, moaning softly. “Did he just...” she started to ask, but then felt the slide of semen from her body. “Never mind.”

T'Laan's eyes continued to twinkle. “I will leave you for now. Simply call for me if you need food or drink. If you need to use the facilities I should be able to distract him for a moment or possibly make him sleep for a bit. We will “cross that bridge” as humans say, when we arrive at it. I will continue to speak with the other women as well. Some are unsure of their elders' words, so I may be able to change their decision.”

“Okay,” Nyota said, feeling a strange twinge of almost jealousy when T'Laan mentioned the other women. Maybe it was just irritation at their previous behavior, like they didn't deserve his children now. “Thank you Healer.”

“No thanks are necessary. You are doing a good deed for a good Vulcan,” T'Laan said, all humor dropping from her face. She nodded, then turned to leave. Uhura could see a brief flash of curious eyes peering past the Healer, through the door as it opened, but then they were gone and she was alone with the male again.

“Well Sarek. It's just you and me for awhile,” she said turning to look back at the man wedged hotly between her thighs.

“Yes,” he said softly, his eyes more clear than they had been moments ago, though he was still flushed green.

“Oh! Welcome back,” she said flushing. “How are you?”

“Apparently excellent,” he said looking down his torso to where they were tied together.

She couldn't help it and snorted at his humorous reply. “I suppose you are. But really, are you okay?”

“I am well enough,” he said softly. “I thank you for your assistance, though it was not your responsibility. I can smell the Healer's scent. Was she also present during our copulation?” he asked.

“No. She just came in to check on us. She estimates that in two days she may also be able to assist. She is also still speaking with the others, though honestly after what they did to you, they don't deserve this,” she said frowning.

“I believe thanks are in order for that statement,” he said, his serious eyes glittering with amusement for a moment.

She leaned down, bracing her forearms on his chest. “You know for someone older than my kubwa babu, you really rocked my world. Will you let me stay now that you see I can handle this?”

“Yes,” he said after studying her for a moment. “Please ensure that you do what you must to escape if it becomes too much however.”

“Eh, if James Kirk can survive a virgin Vulcan during his first pon farr, I think I can handle one that knows what he's doing,” she said with a smile. “I do wish I could release you though. I bet you're really something on the loose.”

“Perhaps...perhaps we might come to an agreement when I am fully in control of my actions once more,” he said thrusting up into her, his eyes serious. 

“Perhaps,” she said with a gasp, her eyes sliding shut as his buried fral began to move too. “Oh, I never let a man penetrate me there before you know.”

“Then I am honored to be your first,” he said, cheeks flushed green as he began to thrust harder, chasing the next ejaculation in his long orgasm. “It is a most pleasant sensation. I thank you for allowing it,” he said, then groaned and shuddered, the lok inside her twitching hard as he pulsed semen into her for the third time.

She whimpered in frustration. His thrusts had been just enough to get her worked up again, but not enough to finish her off. As his lok and fral slowly slid away from her she resigned herself to waiting for the next round.

“Come up here,” he said roughly, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed green. “I will ensure you find your pleasure as well.”

“I can't free you,” she said shaking her head. “Especially just so I can get off.”

“It is not my fingers I would use to pleasure you,” he countered, eyebrow going up, “though that would be equally pleasurable for me.”

She blinked at him as she slowly realized what he meant. “I can't just sit on an Ambassador's face!” she shrieked bluntly in shock. “Especially the Vulcan Ambassador!”

“I assure you, you can,” he said seriously, bucking his hips hard and knocking her forward. She squealed as she landed, straddling his chest, his semen leaving a graphic trail up his torso. “Allow me to taste my _sa-nei-masu_ inside you,” he demanded softly but with no small amount of authority.

Quaking with nerves and embarrassment, she slid forward as he asked, her legs wide as she straddled his head, tucking her calves under his secured arms. The wide stance left her dripping, naked mound right above his mouth, and he wasn't shy about it. She gasped out on a high note as his head came up and he lapped a long line from her still soft anus, over her dripping entrance, to her swollen clit. “Oh god damn that's amazing Sarek!” she swore at the blatant lewdness of the caress, as he sucked her clitoris hard and rasped his tongue over the sensitive bud. She slid her hand down into his gray hair, surprised for a moment, at how soft it was, but was soon distracted by gripping it hard as he worked his mouth against her with decades of experience.

In far too short a time she was arching as she came, gasping “Sarek!” like his name was both a curse and a blessing. He didn't relent for a moment however and had her at the brink again moments later. The second and third orgasm assaulted her in quick succession under his tongue, her body hypersensitive against the caress. She flushed in embarrassment, but there was nothing she could do as she orgasmed, helpless to the pleasure, and felt fluids flow from her onto his chin and neck. That hadn't happened to her in years and she wanted to crawl away and die. The last guy it had happened with thought she'd wet the bed. She was horrified that she had just come _on_ Ambassador Sarek's face!

He clearly didn't care as one moment he was growling and lapping it from her and then next there was a groan and screech of metal and her world flipped. She screamed in horrified surprise as Sarek managed to free himself from restraints built to hold all of the known humanoid species, and flipped her onto her back. She tried scrambled back on the bed as he thrust inside her over-sensitized vagina, but his hands on her wrists were like iron and his fral locked down her thighs. He fucked into her with a look that bordered on desperation, his face still dripping with evidence of her pleasure, as she simply tried to hold onto her wits. “Sarek you shouldn't be free. T'Laan! Please! He's too strong!” She could see the woman running into the room past the flex and bunch of the lithe muscles of Sarek's arms and chest.

He shifted her wrists together and suddenly he was inside her in every way even as he kicked out at the young Healer and set her sprawling to the floor, knocking down two other women who had come in to help as well. Then Uhura screamed again as lightning crackled over her synapses and he dove through her thoughts and memories. “Sarek! Sarek no!” she pleaded both in her head and out loud. “You don't want this.” She could see the crackling threads of his consciousness easing forward, reaching for the center of hers. God what would he do if he bound himself to her? He didn't even really know her.

Nyota screamed again in agony as his mind was torn from hers and she was suddenly completely free, body and mind. Empty. She couldn't stop screaming, everything hurt so much. She felt a pinch and looked dazedly to the side, seeing Doctor McCoy holding a hypospray in his shaking hands and a worried look on his pale face. She tried to speak as one of the Vulcan females pulled a sheet over her shivering body, but her normally nimble mouth couldn't form a single word. 

Behind McCoy and the young female Vulcan, Jim, Spock and three more Vulcan females were holding down Sarek while T'Laan melded with the howling, twisting male. Both men were struggling to hold him while speaking to him soothingly, but Sarek seemed beyond their words. Finally it seemed as though T'Laan succeeded in her endeavors as Sarek gave a final enraged cry and then went limp in his son's arms.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

“Healer T'Laan to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock,” came T'Laan's tense voice about an hour after Uhura had disappeared into the secured room. 

Jim looked over at Spock in concern. The Vulcan man looked up from his console with a confused frown. “This is Kirk. What can we do for you Healer?”

“I request you, the Commander and the Doctor report to the secure suite immediately,” she said and then cut out.

Jim swore and hit his comm. “Bones!”

“Yeah I'm already on my way Jim,” McCoy said clearly running from his voice. “Get that hobgoblin of yours down there ASAP. The restraints failed. A real medical emergency is damn well assured.”

Spock and Jim burst out of their chairs and were in the turbolift in seconds. “Sulu you have the chair,” Jim yelled as the doors closed. “Shit shit shit. I shouldn't have let her go in alone,” Jim swore, pacing the tiny space. “I should have went in with her. At least I could talk her through it over the comm or something. Think he'll hurt her?”

“Not intentionally,” Spock said steadily, though the bond was shivering with worry. “However he is much stronger than her and will be extremely agitated after being restrained.”

“Fucking go faster!” Jim yelled at the turbolift. The doors were barely open before he was squeezing out and running down the corridor, Spock on his heals. 

Jim burst into the secured suite after getting the code wrong twice in his rush. “Where?” he asked the concerned looking women. The youngest of the group pointed to the door to the bedroom. “Healer T'Laan and Doctor McCoy have gone in. “T'Sai, Elol and Ussai followed her. Can we help in some way?”

“If you had done so in the beginning she would not be in this situation,” Spock said coldly, pushing past them and hurrying to the door. 

“But one of us would,” an older woman pointed out.

“There are infinitely worse things than being bound to one such as S'chn T'gai Sarek,” Spock snapped typing in the unlocking code quickly. “My father would be an excellent bondmate to any one of you.”

They hurried into the bedroom, with the younger speaker following them, and jerked to a halt briefly as they saw the group intertwined on the ruined bed. Sarek was thrusting with hard strokes between the long thrashing legs of their communications officer, which was shocking enough, but they could also see he'd initiated a meld. Nyota looked anguished and she was begging him to stop. McCoy was kneeling on the bed nearby with a hypo ready and T'Laan was standing over the couple, trying to meld with Sarek. Three other females were close by, looking unsure how to help. They weren't trained in the mind arts and with two of them already sporting bruises it looked like Sarek had been fighting back.

“Spock, Jim, get him off of her,” McCoy snapped. “T'Laan can't get in. He's trying to form a bond with Nyota and won't respond to T'Laan.”

Spock moved forward quickly and using his formidable strength, wrapped his arms around his father and pulled. Sarek snarled and fought back ferociously, nearly knocking Spock away, but Spock held fast. “Release his fral Jim so neither is injured,” Spock said through gritted teeth.

Jim raised a brow but moved forward and worked his way between T'Laan and Spock. “Uhura is going to kill me,” he muttered as he slid his hand between their legs. Blushing he pushed his thumb just inside her and pressed hard into the soft spot on Sarek's lok. “Pull him off,” Jim said urgently, “I got it.”

Spock pulled with a growl and hauled Sarek away, the older man snarling and yelling, then screaming as the meld connection snapped. Uhura started screaming as well, reaching for her head in obvious agony. McCoy quickly moved in, injecting her with a psi-inhibitor and a sedative, nodding as the youngest female pulled a sheet over the Lieutenant's trembling body and started stroking her hair soothingly. 

Jim hurried to help his mate and the waiting females to hold down Sarek as Uhura watched dazedly from the bed. Both men held down his flailing arms as T'Laan finally made a solid connection and the agonized screaming cut off as he lost consciousness.

“Fuck!” Jim gasped sitting back on his ass on the floor. Spock mentally agreed as grabbed a blanket and carefully wrapped his father up, lifting him to place him back on the bed near Nyota. “What happened in here?” Jim asked the group.

“It shouldn't have been possible for him to break the restraints,” McCoy said shaking his head, looking rattled. “Weird as shit. I've had Spock test them several times in his lab and even used them a time or two on him when he's been totally off his rocker on some toxin or another. They're designed to hold any humanoid species we know of.”

“He is correct,” Spock said with a nod. “I tested them as vigorously as I could. In fact I injured myself twice doing so. This should not have been possible.”

“Well shit,” Jim swore. “Think someone tampered with them?” he asked biting his lip.

“It seems likely,” Spock agreed.

“To what end?” T'Laan asked, pushing her mussed hair back out of her face, where a green bruise was already starting to form. She waved McCoy away as he reached out to touch it.

“Nyota said the women were backing out because of some extremist group? Could one of them be a plant?” Jim asked T'Laan and the alarmed huddle of Vulcan females. 

“It is possible. I will meld with and examine each again to try and determine this,” T'Laan said with a nod. 

The small group nodded in agreement. “That would be logical,” the female named Elol agreed. She glanced at her fellow females and nodded again. “I would suggest you look to V'la and Osing, as they were the two who protested most forcefully and brought the purists threats to us,” she suggested softly to the Healer.

“We must see to the Ambassador and the Lieutenant above all, though this protest occurring on the Colony must be corrected. I will re-screen the women who are wavering in their resolve to not assist the Ambassador and convince them to reject the extremist cause,” T'Laan said shoulders sagging slightly. “May I begin with you four?” she asked the group, who nodded their assent and moved aside to wait.

“Keep the Lieutenant sedated until I can examine her please,” T'Laan requested.

“Yeah sure,” McCoy said. “I'll send Spock down shortly with a new set of restraints, straight out of the box.”

“Thank you. A mild sedative would be appreciated as well,” T'Laan said with a small frown. “It is not how I would prefer to conduct his Time, in addition to the restraints, but perhaps best.”

“Sure thing,” McCoy said with a nod. “Give me twenty minutes and we'll get that all to you. Spock can you carry the Lieutenant there?”

“Of course,” Spock replied. He scooped her up in a bundle of sheets, careful to hide any hint of nudity for the long walk to Sickbay.

***

Nyota heard the familiar gentle beeps that she immediately recognized as the McCoy's domain. “Oh god, what happened?” she rasped, squinting her eyes open. Jim's tired face greeted hers with a small smile. “Jim?”

“Hey there Ny,” he said softly. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, floaty. What happened?” she asked confused. She couldn't organize her thoughts at all. “Did I get hurt? I can't remember...can't think,” she slurred.”

“Do you remember what happened with Sarek?” Jim asked gently.

“Ambassador Sarek? Spock's father?” she mumbled feeling lost, but forcing her brain to work. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to shake off the sedative that was slowing her down. “He's staying here...why...I can't remember.... Leonard called for my help....” 

Then in a horrified instant she did remember in a weird rush of images and was sitting up abruptly, clumsily yanking her IV out as adrenaline burned away the last of the sedative. “Shit! How is he? Oh my god, is he dead? I have to go back! He needs me!” She felt dizzy but ignored it and the blood running down her arm, as she tried to stand and fell to the floor with a shriek. “I promised him I would be there for him. I promised I wouldn't let him die,” she said dragging herself up and smearing blood across the white sheets of the biobed. “God Jim help me get back to him! I can't fucking walk,” she cried in frustration.

“Nyota, calm down,” Jim said white faced, as he grabbed her, reaching for a tissue to press into her bleeding arm as the alarms started screeching. “He's fine. We got him restrained again, and slightly drugged. Spock will stay close just in case. The other women were so impressed with your courage to do what you did, all but four are helping him out now. T'Laan melded with each and cleared them to help. Two of the four dissenters were named by another female as the ones who started the mess in the first place.” 

She felt sick suddenly, the thought of him further debased now, six other women lining up to have him. Jim saw the blood drain from her face and got a garbage can under her just in time. “Oh god, what is wrong with me?” she groaned then gagged, bracing herself against the bed as she emptied her stomach until nothing would come out. “I feel like a truck ran over me, backed up and did it all over again. And the thought of other women touching him....” she vomited again, dry and painful. “He's fucking mine!” she rasped angrily as she spit bile, not knowing where _that_ idea came from.

“You're suffering from a botched bond, so I'm not surprised you feel that way,” McCoy said from the doorway. He moved forward and silenced the alarms, frowning at the blood on her arm and across the floor and bed. “Looks like I have another Jim on my hands. You've only been here for a day,” he grumbled retrieving a sterile wipe to clean her up as she just stared at him in shock.

“Bond?” she said faintly. “Like a _bondmate_ bond?”

“Yep, the hobgoblin senior was minutes from marrying your sweet ass,” McCoy said gruffly taping a bandage over her arm.

“How did you get to me so fast?” she asked confused, letting McCoy guide her back unto the bed. “Were you already in the other room or something?”

“We didn't,” Jim said shaking his head, frowning. “It took like ten minutes to get there and pry him off you. T'Laan called me and Spock as she went in and tried to meld with him, to turn his attention away from you. Got a black eye for her troubles too. So did a few of the other females. Four of them ended up helping to get you out.”

“It felt like seconds,” she said shaking her head.

“Yeah, it can be like that sometimes. Time gets distorted. When Spock and I completed the bond it felt like maybe ten minutes but it was closer to an hour. Kinda like when you're laying in bed thinking and keep fading in and out, but picking back up on the same thought each time you wake up,” Jim said with a shrug. “It was nice though, so yeah.”

“This wasn't nice,” she said shaking her head. “It was like electricity and hot sand sliding through my head and then the worst pain I've ever felt when he was pulled away suddenly.”

“Spock said bonds made during plak tow were more intense as they are formed. That's why we did it before the fever really kicked in,” Jim said setting the garbage can aside hesitantly. 

“So am I bonded to him in some way now?” she asked quietly, unsure how she felt about that. She really liked Sarek and could admit that she was attracted to him even. He was a damn fine man even at ninety-five. Plus there was the sick feeling she got thinking of the other women touching him. Like a betrayal. “Like married?” Despite her attraction, she wasn't sure if she was okay with being unintentionally married to him.

“Not quite,” McCoy said shaking his head. “Healer T'Laan said one or two roots may have settled in like the pre-bond they do to start prepping kids to accept the engagement bond, but it will whither away, as long as you keep from melding with him for a few weeks.”

“Okay,” she said softly. “He's really okay?”

“He looked fine when I checked on him a few minutes ago,” McCoy said with a short nod. “The drugs keep him more subdued, so the women are doing most of the work to help him through now. It's...”

“Fucking sad, that's what it is,” Jim sighed. 

“Yeah it is,” McCoy said tossing the ruined IV in the trash and rubbing his face.

Nyota felt a sob bubble up inside and then it was rushing out and she was curling into a ball around her knees. “Oh god I fucked this up so badly Jim,” she choked out. “I made it so much worse for him by going in there.”

“No darlin',” McCoy said with a sigh, rubbing her back. “You really didn't. Without you going in, who knows when the women would have pulled their heads out of their asses? Listening to a bunch of purist old biddies when a man's life is on the line. Idiots the lot of them. The restraints should have been plenty too. Hell I've used the same on Spock when he's been out of his mind on some drug or another after contact with new plants or animals.”

“Yeah, Spock told me it wasn't any one person's fault, it basically just added up to a mess.” He didn't tell her they thought it might have been part of a plot against the man, since they didn't have definite proof yet. She didn't need to worry about that too on top of everything else. “Pon farr on a spaceship kind of seems to happen like that,” Jim said with a shrug. “It's part of the reason I didn't want them to do it on my ship.”

“Healer T'Laan to Doctor McCoy,” T'Laan interrupted over McCoy's comm. 

“Yeah Healer T'Laan?” McCoy said stepping away from them a bit.

“His fever broke twenty minutes ago,” she informed him. “It is likely done.”

“Yeah, but what about when we thought that with Spock?” McCoy said, hands on his hips. “That was a pretty big clusterfuck.”

“I am now familiar with the patterns of Spock's mind. His father is similar,” T'Laan said calmly, ignoring the Doctor's swearing. “I am ninety-five point seven percent certain his Time is completed, however I will keep him here tonight to ensure I am correct.”

“Yeah, fine,” McCoy grumbled. “You know what you're doing I'm sure. I'm releasing the Lieutenant today too.”

“Please keep her there for another hour. I will be up there again, as soon as I settle the Ambassador. I need to ensure the damage is healing properly,” she said followed by the beep of her signing out.

“Well alrighty then,” he muttered moving back toward Jim and Nyota. “Guess you're here a bit longer. I'll get you something real to eat and you can wash up and change while we're waiting for her to come up.”

“Okay,” she said softly, wiping her eyes and sniffing. When McCoy had left she turned to look at Jim. He was watching her fondly and smiling. “What?” she asked suspiciously.

“You did an awesome thing yesterday Ny,” he said with a shrug. “Maybe it doesn't feel like it, but you did. I know Spock is grateful and I imagine Sarek will be too, though it'll probably be a little awkward...”

That startled a laugh out of her and she buried her face in her hands. “Oh god, you have no idea.” Her head whipped up. “Please say you have no idea. Please say you didn't see the live feed!”

“Nah,” he said with a grin. “I wish though. Free porn is the best kind,” he teased, earning him a smack on the arm. “Besides how freaky could it get with a ninety-five year old dude?”

She snorted thinking about straddling his face and coming like a porn star, “Pretty freaky actually. I hope Leonard never repeats a word of what happened in there.”

“Yeah?” Jim asked leaning his hip against the bed. “Come on tell me. I only got to see the missionary position. I'll tell you about what I did to Spock two days ago. It was awesome,” he teased.

“Oh my god, you did see!” she cried covering her face and moaning.

“It wasn't like that and you know it,” he said with a sigh, a small smile on his lips. “We were worried more about getting you two apart. You totally owe me you know. I had to touch my father in law's dick to release you.” He also kept from her that he had to put his thumb inside her to do so. She'd probably just punch him for it anyway.

“I...what?” she asked faintly. “Why?”

“Oh yeah,” he said with a shrug. “There's this soft spot at the base where the nerves for the fral come together. If you push hard enough they spasm and release their grip. Bones was too busy with you and Spock and T'Laan were doing the meld stuff and trying to pry him away, so yep me.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Will the awkwardness ever end? Nothing like showing your CO your vagina to make an truly professional impression.”

“Well you could be married to him by now. That might be awkward,” Jim said with a shrug and a laugh. “How did you two meet?” Jim cooed in a high voice. “Was it romantic? Oh you know he was fucking me through the bed and we though eh let's get bonded, so yeah pretty romantic.”

“I don't know. It wouldn't be so bad,” she said with a laugh, whacking him on the shoulder. “He's a decent guy, amazing in the sack, and I'd be your mother in law.”

Jim sucked in a breath and huffed out a laugh. “And now it just got weird. If you married Spock's dad, you would have sucked your step son's...”

“Nope! Stop right there!” she cried, laughing, but horrified. “As far as anyone but you would be concerned, I would not be Spock's mother in any way. I'd just be the next wife. Vulcan's don't do that whole step parent thing. It's about tracking genetics. Even adopted, the children may call the parent mother or father, but they know it is just a comfort, not the truth.”

“It's still in my head,” Jim said with a grin. “Can I call you Mom?”

“Go away Jim,” McCoy said from the door, bringing in a tray of food and a set of regulation blacks. “Stop freaking out my psychically damaged patient.”

“Alright,” Jim said with a laugh. “I need to get back the Bridge anyway. Comm me if you need anything Mom,” he said waving as he wandered out.

“Man child,” McCoy muttered, shaking his head. “How do you feel Lieutenant?” he asked setting down the tray and clothing within reach.

“Sad, confused, sore,” she honestly, with a sigh.

“That's to be expected,” he said with a soft look on his face. “What you experienced was intense and you'll need some time to process it all. Come talk to me whenever you need to. Maybe talk to T'Laan too.”

“You guys are all treating me like I'm a victim, you know,” she said quietly after a moment. “I'm not, he is, or maybe not. All I know is I went in there, he asked that I take caution and leave while I could, and I ignored it.”

“I heard it all,” McCoy said with a flush. “Just the fact he was tied down presented some consent issues, except he had already signed that away.”

“Did you watch?” she asked softly, blushing and not quite meeting his eyes.

“Yep,” he said with an embarrassed shrug. “Had to didn't I darlin'? He told me to make sure he was protected from getting injured by any of the Vulcan women. In his position I'm sure there are always threats to his life.” She blinked back tears and nodded. “Ah what's wrong Nyota?” he asked, ducking his head to meet her eyes.

“It's just...wow...really embarrassing to think about how you saw all that,” she said shaking her head and sniffing. “I sat on an Ambassador's face Leonard! A very very important _Vulcan Ambassador_!”

“Nah, don't worry about that,” he said with an awkward laugh, rubbing his hair. “You should of seen some of the shit I dealt with during Spock's time. I think parts of it qualified as a threesome, but don't tell Spock I said that,” he huffed.

“Oh Leonard,” she laughed, sniffing. “Now I have to get you drunk.”

“I wouldn't bother. You could probably go right up to Jim and ask him. The kid has the inhibitions of a Risian hooker,” McCoy snorted. He folded his arms and scratched at his jaw. “Gotta say, didn't think the old man had it in him. I think I may have learned a thing or two from him. He wasn't like that with the other women either. Just laid there staring at the wall. The drugs wouldn't have knocked him out that hard. Guess he liked you more,” he said patting her on the shoulder. “Get cleaned up in there,” he said pointing to the fresher. “T'Laan will be up in a bit.”

“Thanks,” she said softly, watching the older man leave the room. She sighed, grabbed the clothing and went to clean up.

***

Nyota was poking at her salad when T'Laan walked in five minutes later than she had indicated, looking slightly harried. “I apologize. I needed to see the other females off and it took longer than expected.”

“It's fine,” Nyota said setting her fork down. “How is he?”

“Improved and alert. His son is staying with him now,” T'Laan said with a small nod. 

“Is he angry with me?” she found herself blurting out. 

“Vulcans do not...” T'Laan started, but stopped at the look Nyota gave her. “No. He feels great shame at the damage he caused to your mind however, and also shame in nearly bonding you against your will.”

“It's not his fault,” Nyota said shaking her head.

“No,” T'Laan said seriously. “It is not.”

“It's mine though, isn't it?” Nyota said pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. “I shouldn't have gone in there. I'm human. I don't have shields like a Vulcan. I'm not strong like a Vulcan. God I probably don't even fuck like one.”

“I thought you did rather well on that front,” T'Laan said, her eyes crinkling slightly, making Nyota huff out something between a laugh and a sob. “No, it is not your fault either. It is the “nature of the beast” as humans might say. His mind is adrift from the loss of his mate and was looking for something to latch on to, to keep it anchored and safe in the storms of life. As Vulcans, this is something we need and a loss we all feel keenly right now.”

“Will he be alright?” Nyota asked, looking up at the kind Vulcan woman.

“Affirmative. He will meditate with Spock's assistance tonight and likely apologize to you at some point in the near future, then he will be as well as expected,” T'Laan said with a nod.

“Oh I really hope he doesn't apologize,” Nyota said, horrified. “How would that even go? Sorry I gave you multiple orgasms, fucked you within an inch of your life and tried to marry you? No I'm good with just putting it all behind me.” She fiddled with a small loose string on her pant leg. “Is he really done with it now? I mean how do you know?”

“An abrupt stop usually means one of two things, either he was shocked out of it, which is possible with the trauma of the bond breaking, or at least one egg was fertilized and he could sense the change in pheromones. As his fever only lasted two full days, that is highly unlikely, especially since the other women did not approach him until eight hours ago,” T'Laan said shaking her head. “It is a shame that this opportunity was lost to us because of prejudice.”

“Maybe he'll donate sperm,” Nyota said with a shrug. “At least we know it wasn't me that got pregnant. Back when I was dating Spock it was something we made sure of, even though we never ended up having sex in a way where it might matter.”

“Yes, this is true,” T'Laan said, sighing softly. “I will check the status of the bonding wound and then I believe the Doctor said you may return to your quarters. Do not worry over Sarek. He will be whole and healthy in a few days.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nyota said, turning on the bed to face the woman more fully and closing her eyes. The Healer's touch in her mind was soft and gentle and within a minute she withdrew with a warm farewell. “Good?”

T'Laan nodded slightly. “Yes. The bond site is healing well and only one thin link seems to be present. It is weak and will likely wither without harm to either of you in a few weeks.” She stepped back and gave Nyota the ta'al and a small smile, before turning and walking out the door.

“Okay,” McCoy said poking his head around the door. “You're free to go Lieutenant. Twenty four hours of light duty and then have at it.”

“Thanks Leonard,” she said with a nod. “For everything.”

“You're welcome darlin',” he replied with a wave and disappeared, leaving her to walk to her room alone.

***

Nyota was lying on her bed a few hours later, reading when her door beeped. Thinking it was probably Jim here to bug her, now that shift was just ending, she casually called, “Come in Captain!”

Her door slid open and she sat up quickly, nearly falling off the bed in her scramble to rise as she saw her visitor. Sarek nodded slightly to her and stepped in, allowing the door to close behind him. “I apologize for the intrusion and will be brief, if you are indeed expecting the Captain's company,” he said, face back to normal and completely blank.

“No!” she said holding up her hand and shaking her head. His brows raised slightly but he nodded and turned to leave. What? “Wait! No I mean I don't have company coming and no don't apologize. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need. I just assumed it was Jim visiting to check on me. He said he would probably drop by, that's all. Please stay.”

He turned back towards her and nodded again. “All the same, I do wish to apologize for my unchecked intrusion into your mind.”

“I wish you wouldn't,” she said, shoulders drooping. “Though I should probably apologize for busting in on your orgy without an invite. It was all just a big mess though. Nothing goes smoothly on this ship, like _ever_.”

“That does seem to be true from the ship reports,” he conceded with a touch of humor in his voice. “However, I must express my regret that you were damaged, even if you will not allow me the blame for it.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile. “I will be fine in a few weeks they said.”

“I am gratified,” he said with a nod.

“And you? Are you well,” she asked moving towards him. “Only two days? Has it ever been so short?”

“I am well enough and will improve further with meditation,” he said with a nod. “Once it lasted four days, rather than the sporadic three weeks.”

“What happened then?” she asked crossing her arms and tilting her head curiously. 

“My first bondmate had conceived,” he said, hands moving behind his back, in a stance she recognized well from watching Spock.

“Did that happen this time, with one of the Vulcan woman?” she asked softly. Strangely the idea incensed her. She knew it was the fragile bond that encouraged the possessiveness, but it was there nonetheless. 

“No, I do not believe so,” he said shaking his head and giving a small shrug. “Perhaps some of them will conceive, but it has not occurred yet, that I have been made aware of. Healer T'Laan believes it is likely from the backlash of the bonding being interrupted prematurely. I am hesitant to believe it is done so quickly, but I admit it would be a relief.”

“Yes, I imagine so,” she said with a small understanding smile. “Would you like to stay and have tea with me Ambassador?” she asked after a moment.

“It would be a pleasure to do so, but I must meditate and then return to the surface to take care of the issue with the purists. It is now a personal matter, where before it was simply an annoyance,” he said eyebrows dipping slightly.

She covered a smile and nodded, wanting to say “go get 'em tiger”, but quelled the urge. “Of course. Another time then,” she said stepping forward a bit more so she was only a few feet away. “Sarek?”

“Yes, Miss Uhura?” he asked, face neutral as he watched her.

“Thank you. It was...fun,” she said with an embarrassed smile and a shrug. “More than fun actually. You were really amazing and I'm glad I got to experience that with you, even if it didn't go as you planned.”

“You are welcome,” he replied softly, his eyes darkening slightly. He cocked his head slightly and gave the barest of smiles. “I too found it to be pleasurable, simply because of your company.”

“So another time for that as well, perhaps,” she said with a flirty smile this time.

“I would be amenable,” he said with a nod, his eyes twinkling.

“Jim will be disappointed that he can't call me Mom you know,” she said laughing a little and then biting her lip. “Not that it will stop him if he really wants to. He still calls Hendorff, the second in charge after Chief Giotto, Cupcake, so...”

“I would rather he did not call me “Pops” as well, but my son's mate is a singular human being,” Sarek conceded, with a nod. She laughed out right at that.

“Lieutenant...Nyota,” he said carefully after a moment. “If I had succeeded in the bonding process, know that I would not have been dissatisfied with the result, only the method in which it was done. You are also a singular human. Your courage, beauty, passion, and intelligence would make you a very satisfying mate.”

“Thank you Sarek,” she said smiling. “I believe I would have found happiness with you as well.”

He nodded silently and raised the ta'al to her before turning to leave. She stared at the door for a long while before turning with a soft sigh and moving back to her book. Yes, perhaps another time for that as well. She could do a hell of a lot worst than a fiercely intelligent gray fox like S'chn T'gai Sarek. She grinned and flopped back on her bed.


End file.
